


horny on main for my tw bois

by schafftheferal



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schafftheferal/pseuds/schafftheferal





	1. Chapter 1

It started with a simple challenge, escalating into something more of a hunt. And you were the prey...

"I am _not_ going to loose to you in a simple footrace!" All riled up, you looked at the lion with a playful glare. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mainly some soft drabbles and smutty oneshots of reader insert fic but I suppose it's an oc? But kind of a reader insert since they don't have a name. First fic on this site, feedback really appreciated!!


End file.
